


El nuevo Kokiri

by CosmicAlchemist



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Coming of Age, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Maternal Instinct
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicAlchemist/pseuds/CosmicAlchemist
Summary: Los Kokiri eran niños del bosque que vivían en tranquilidad y paz, protegidos de cualquier mal. Hasta que un día llegó un visitante de tierras.Una historia de una amistad que trascendió el tiempo
Relationships: Link & Saria (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 1





	El nuevo Kokiri

Más allá de las tierras de Hyrule existe un bosque, es un bosque vasto e inmenso, en el cual si no tienes cuidado puedes perderte y desaparecer para siempre. Numerosas leyendas se encierran a ese bosque. Se dice que los fantasmas de aquellos desdichados que perdieron su camino se encuentran vagando, en busca de un propósito o de una salida. También se dice que, si escuchas con cuidado cerca de las ruinas del templo, encontraras el sonido lejano de una Ocarina, cantando perpetuamente una melodía saltarina. Aquellos que han vivido para contarlo se han preguntado el origen de ese maravilloso sonido, pero pocos conocen su historia. Todo comienza con la peculiar raza de los Kokiri.

Los Kokiri son niños, quienes nacen como si de plantas se tratasen, pero, a diferencia de las plantas, los Kokiri no crecen realmente, son perpetuamente niños. Día tras día juegan y viven sin preocupación alguna, ajenos a las dificultades del mundo exterior. Ellos solían ser vigilados y cuidados por el Gran Árbol Deku, una presencia enorme y poderosa pero que era a la vez gentil, y también por las hadas. Cada niño tiene su propia hada con quién comparte un vínculo íntimo y especial. La vida de los Kokiri transcurre sin cambio alguno en el claro del bosque, cada día el mismo para ellos en su pequeña burbuja.

Pero una madrugada, muchos años atrás, ocurrió algo diferente a lo que estaban acostumbrados. Entró al hogar de los Kokiri un caballo a toda velocidad, despertando a todos los niños y hadas. El jinete era una mujer de cabellos rubios, portando encima una túnica sucia y con una herida fresca a su costado que aun sangraba, en su brazo llevaba un bulto cubierto con una manta mientras que con el otro sujetaba las riendas del animal.

El Gran Árbol Deku también despertó de su sueño, desconcertado. En su campo de visión entró el caballo, ya sin fuerzas para seguir corriendo. La mujer bajó del caballo con el manto en brazos, se encontraba terriblemente pálida y temblaba de pies a cabeza, pero su mirada poseía una enorme determinación.

_ Guardián de los bosques_ habló ella, claramente adolorida_ perdóneme por entrar así en su recinto… pero no me queda mucho tiempo_ destapó aquello que cubría con la manta: un bebé_ por favor, cuide de este niño bajo sus ramas como si fuese uno de los suyos. Es mi hijo. No le pido nada más.

Fuera del claro, ya se escuchaban murmullos agitados y temerosos de los niños. El ruido los había despertado y asustado, con sus pijamas puestas discutían entre sí quién sería el primero en ir a investigar el origen de semejante alboroto mientras las hadas revoloteaban alrededor, dispuestas a ayudar a sus niños en todo lo necesario.

_ ¡Debería ser Mido! Él es el líder ¿no?_ dijo un niño con un flequillo tan extenso que era un milagro que pudiese ver.

_ ¡Por supuesto que soy el líder!_ exclamó el llamado Mido.

_ Entonces ve tú mismo. ¿O es que eres un cobarde?

Las voces seguían alzándose hasta que se unió al círculo una Kokiri alta y de cabello verde. La chica pronunció lo siguiente, en voz clara:

_ Yo iré.

Los demás Kokiri la miraron con sorpresa, temor y admiración. La niña era muy respetada y amada entre ellos.

_ ¡Saria! ¡Pero… es peligroso!_ dijo una Kokiri de trenzas rubias, agarrando el brazo de Saria.

La Kokiri de cabellos verdes le sonrió amablemente.

_ El Gran Árbol Deku está ahí. Él siempre nos protegerá, así que no me pasara nada. Además, mi hada también estará conmigo _ Saria agarró la mano de la niña para tranquilizarla.

Mido estaba avergonzado. Como supremo líder de la tribu el debería de ser quien se arriesgara, no una chica, y mucho menos Saria. Tragándose su temor dio un paso adelante con firmeza.

_ Iremos los dos y listo.

Saria le sonrió y los demás niños vitorearon, siendo aplacados después por Mido (aunque no le molestaba en realidad). El niño del flequillo les entregó una antorcha y así Mido, Saria y sus respectivas hadas se aventuraron en su búsqueda.

Mido llevaba la antorcha e iba adelante, con el pecho en alto, no podía permitir que una niña lo guiara a él, simplemente no podía ser. No solo eso, nunca lo admitiría pero correría desnudo por todo el bosque antes de dejar que algo le ocurriera a Saria. Detrás de él, la mencionada caminaba, con su mirada serena y ojos brillantes, quizás con demasiada tranquilidad para una situación como esta. Eran contadas las veces en las que alguien del exterior aparecía en su bosque, es más, desde que tenía memoria nada así había ocurrido.

Cuando estaban próximos a su destino escucharon un gemido que los detuvo en seco. Mido colocó un dedo en sus labios, lo cual no era necesario porque Saria no pensaba ni moverse. Con precaución, el niño retiro las ramas que obstaculizaban su paso, lo suficiente para todos poder observar, y lo que vieron no se lo hubiesen imaginado.

El Gran Árbol Deku estaba cantando.

O más bien arrullando. Con su profunda voz murmuraba las notas de una canción de cuna que solía cantar por las noches cuando los niños iban a dormir, pero aquello no era lo sorprendente, lo sorprendente era la presencia de una mujer. Las raíces de gran tamaño arropaban a la pálida figura, brindándole confort. Poco a poco la mujer dejó de temblar y sus ojos se cerraron, una leve sonrisa en sus labios luego de exhalar su último respiro.

El árbol dejó de cantar y con las raíces, que hace unos segundos arropaban a la mujer, sujetó con delicadeza el manto que ella acurrucó en su regazo como si fuese lo más preciado del mundo. Mido no comprendía, ¿Qué era aquello tan importante? Con las raíces, el árbol colocó el manto en un tronco ancho y quedó en silencio.

Para los dos niños el tiempo perdió forma, jamás supieron si pasaron minutos u horas en aquel silencio que envolvió todo el bosque. Era como si el mundo se hubiese detenido por la muerte de la mujer. A Saria le pareció muy triste el silencio, ninguno de los Kokiri se había cruzado con la muerte ya que no crecían, pero sabían de ella por los cuentos del Árbol Deku. La percepción que tenían los Kokiri sobre algo tan natural era muy inocente y para ellos era casi irreal, solo ocurría en los cuentos, solo los villanos morían.

Pero aquello era diferente. La mujer no era un monstruo ni un dragón ni nada de eso, era una simple mujer y había muerto frente a sus ojos. Se suponía que los caballeros rescataban a la doncella del ser malvado y vivían felices para siempre, pero esa mujer no tuvo nadie que la salvara. Saria pudo sentir la calidez de su hada, Selena, sobre su pecho, demostrándole que entendía el dolor y la confusión que experimentaba la niña. A su lado, Mido también se veía abatido.

_Saria, Mido_ El hechizo ya roto.

Los dos niños pasaron al frente con la cabeza gacha, las hadas susurrando palabras de apoyo. La regañina era lo menos importante ahora.

_ En verdad lamento que tuviesen que ver eso_ el Árbol no era muy expresivo pero se le veía tan triste como ellos_ Sé que tienen muchas preguntas en este momento, pero tenemos un asunto más importante_ con una de sus raíces apuntó a lo que estaba en el tronco_. Saluden a su nuevo compañero.

Aturdidos, los dos niños avanzaron lentamente al tronco, como si este pudiera explotar en cualquier momento. Fue Saria quien tomó la iniciativa de destapar el manto, lo que vio la dejó con la boca abierta.

Un bebé de cabellos rubios y ojos azules la miró de vuelta, su expresión inquisitiva, aquella niña no era su mamá. Luego de escanearla con la mirada, la cara del bebé se iluminó con una sonrisa sin dientes, sus mejillas sonrosadas.

_ Su nombre es Link. A diferencia de ustedes, mis niños, él no nació de una planta, él nació de esa mujer que ahora duerme en paz. Sin embargo, será uno de ustedes, y como hermano lo trataran.

_ ¡Pero… Gran Árbol! _ masculló Mido, su cara pálida como el papel, gesticulaba los brazos con intensidad_ No entiendo nada. ¿Por qué vino acá esa mujer? Si no es uno de los nuestros, ¿acaso el niño no…?

_ No_ si el Árbol tuviese cuello hubiese negado con la cabeza_. Él crecerá.

_ ¡Entonces no puede quedarse! En mi tribu solo se permiten niños.

_ Se quedará hasta que sea grande _ el Árbol subió el tono de su voz, como dictando una orden_ y sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir él solo e ir a su tierra natal.

Mido apretó los puños, no entendía por qué, pero no le gustaba la idea. Un no Kokiri en sus tierras. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía discutir con el Árbol, saldría perdiendo.

_ La madre de ese niño luchó hasta su último aliento para salvarlo, no podemos permitir que su deseo sea en vano. Link será un Kokiri_ Mido sentía verdadera tristeza por la mujer, lo cual era extraño ya que no la conocía, así que asintió y no dijo más.

Mientras la discusión tomaba lugar, Saria había tomado al bebé en brazos, se encontraba fascinada. Los Kokiri, al nacer, ya optaban una forma más grande, pero durante un tiempo se encontraban desconcertados y sin hablar palabra, era la tribu y el Árbol Deku quienes les enseñaban todo. En cambio, Link era un bebé, una criatura minúscula y frágil que tardaría mucho más tiempo en ser como ellos. Saria no comprendía por qué pero en el instante en que tuvo al bebé en sus brazos sintió como le recorría en su alma un gran cariño por él. Quería cuidarle, protegerle y enseñarle; cerca de ella, Selena también estaba emocionada. Link intentó agarrar sus alas con sus manitas.

_ Link_ susurró Saria, sin apartar los ojos del bebé. En sus labios una sonrisa.

_ Serán las hadas quienes cuiden a Link hasta que pueda caminar y hablar por sí mismo_ habló el Árbol.

_ Pero señor, ya tenemos a nuestros niños ¡no podemos abandonarlos!_ replicó Eri, la hada de Mido. Tan peleona como su protegido.

_ Se turnaran entre ustedes, me parece que son suficientes. No se preocupen, luego vendrán otras hadas.

_ Y acaso ¿Link no tendrá su propia hada?_ Selena era más tímida que Eri así que habló con temor.

_ A su debido tiempo, Selena_ el Árbol Deku hizo un intento de sonrisa_. Pueden retirarse todos, seguro están cansados. Díganle a los demás niños que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, mañana les hare el anuncio.

Mido giro sobre sus talones inmediatamente, pero Saria se quedó dónde estaba.

_ Gran Árbol Deku_ Saria lo miró con cierto temor, acercándose con pasos dudosos.

_ Habla.

_ Em… ¿Dónde se quedara Link? No puede quedarse aquí con usted, se resfriaría y… tal vez los animales le ataquen.

El Árbol lo pensó por un momento. Su mirada inescrutable.

_ Entonces contigo se quedara, al menos por esta noche. Intenta no llamar la atención al ir con los demás.

Saria sabía que aquello era casi imposible pero asintió de todas formas.

_ Muchas gracias_ Saria realizó una pequeña reverencia y, con Link en brazos, se retiró.

Sus pies caminaban mecánicamente, su mente estaba agotada por tantas emociones y su mirada se desviaba hacia Link de vez en cuando, el niño se la devolvía con sus enormes ojos azules. Saria tenía el presentimiento de que Link crecería para convertirse en alguien especial, alguien que destacaría entre todos ellos y no solo por su lugar de origen. Se prometió así misma que siempre estaría ahí para él a pesar de todo. Siempre.

Sin embargo, no podía ignorar aquel otro presentimiento, escondido pero poderoso. El presentimiento de que algún día Link la dejaría y jamás volvería.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto era originalmente un one-shot. Pero intentare continuarlo. Tendra aproximadamente 10 capitulos. También lo traduciré al ingles cuando sea posible.


End file.
